Secret Roulette
by amorgun
Summary: Love is good and Life is great at least that's how it should be. Karakura's infamous gang is making a deadly serum that changes people into unknown creatures. But how are they getting inside info? 3 crooked cops of course. In Secret Roulette all is fair.
1. Collision is Fate

**Disclaimer: ****If I owned bleach, Ulquiorra would have never died, and Orihime would be a kick-butt fighter.**

**A/N:**** Well, this had been sitting on my laptop for about half a year now. So today as I'm suffering from a killer cold, I got the resolve to post this up and see what other people think about it. Blame the Nyquil if it sucks.**

**Major Parings: Ichihime, RenRukia, ShuuheiOC, and others I decide to put together.**

* * *

><p><em>"Don't be scared this only love that we're falling in."<em>

_~Falling In by Lifehouse_

Collision is Fate

In the midst of crowed downtown Karakura, there was one woman trying to squeeze her way through the people as fat as possible. Her long, thick, dark hair flew, in her vivid green eyes as she constantly checked her phone for the time. Her legs strained to keep her petite 5'7'' frame moving as her creamy skin glisten with sweat. Hanabi Hamasaki is running late as usual.

"Rangiku is going to kill me." Hanabi whined, looking at the time again. She was to meet up with her friends at Rangiku's house fifteen minutes ago. At first Hanabi was on schedule, but as fate would have it, a little boy got separated from his mother and Hanabi being a Good Samaritan helped the boy out. However, she lost track of time, thus why she was running down the streets, apologizing to those she bumped into.

The turn for Rangiku's street came up and Hanabi heaved a sigh of relief as she turned the corner. However instead of continuing her run, she ran into something solid and hard. She loss her balance and began to fall backwards, her eyes closing as her body braced for the impact of the hard unforgiving ground. Though, as luck would have it, the impact never came.

"Are you okay?" a deep smooth voiced filled Hanabi's ears. Timidly, she opened her eyes to look in the eyes of the most gorgeous man she has ever seen. He was tall, at least six feet, all of it lean and toned muscle. His dark hair was spiked and fell to his hears. On his smoothly carven face there were three thin lined scares running down the right side of his face, passing over his right eye. There was a silver colored tattoo in the form of a band that extended from his left ear to just over the bridge of his nose. A black tattoo of a 69 **(A/N get your minds out the gutter.) **was placed under the silver band which was under his left eye. With every thin combined, he looked pretty sexy in a dark, mysterious, bad boy way. "Hey woman."

Hanabi snapped out of her awe and looked up at his dark eyes. When did they travel down? That's when she noticed that their lips were not that far apart and that his arms were wrapped around her waist. A blush began to creep over her as she stepped away from him. "Ah sorry about that." Hanabi nervously laughed, looking every where but him. "I was running and didn't look where I was going." _'Great, I meet a hot guy and he probably thinks I'm crazy.'_

The hot guy she was thinking about studied her for a minute then stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Well just be more care-"

Just then a loud voice filled the quiet of the street and interrupted whatever the guy was saying. They both turned around to see the source.

"Oh no." Hanabi said at the same time the unknown guy cursed under his breath.

They looked at each other in surprise.

"You know Rangiku?" Hanabi asked.

"Yeah, she's a childhood friend." The hot guy replied, just as the mentioned over busty, blonde haired woman reached them. She glared at Hanabi with big blue eyes.

"You're late Hanabi." Rangiku reprimanded. "We were starting to get worried."

"Sorry Rangiku." Hanabi scratched her nose with her index finger out of a nervous habit as she smiled apologetically.

Instantly, Rangiku mellowed out and smiled at her friend. There was just no way she could stay mad at the younger woman, she just to adorable. She turned to the silent guy that was standing next to Hanabi. "Shuuhei, I thought you were long gone."

"Well I was until she," he jerked his thumb at Hanabi. "Tried to tackle me to the ground."

"I did not tackle you." Hanabi defiantly countered. Shuuhei smirked then began to walk away with a slight wave over his shoulder.

"Catch you later Rangiku and Hanabi."

Shuuhei Hisagi entered the bar and immediately caught sight of his friends. He made his way over to the booth they were occupying and sat down to his blonde haired friend Izuru. Izuru glanced at Shuuhei almost got whiplash from doing a double take.

"You're smiling Shuuhei."

At this voiced fact, the other guys at the table honed in on the small smile that played on their friend's lips. Across from him, a red haired guy with eyebrow tattoos and a black scarf that being used as a head band snorted in disbelief. "Something good must have happened to make him smile."

"Did you have awesome sex?" Ikkaku asked with a mischievous smirk, earning himself a glare from Shuuhei and a punch in the face from the strawberry blonde Ichigo. Pretty boy Yumichika only laughed quietly as he sipped his drink.

"Nothing happened." Shuuhei sighed as he waved down the waitress and ordered a strong drink. He was going to need it if he wanted to deal with these guys. His mind wandered back to the girl he just met a couple of minutes ago. She was defiantly beautiful and slightly sexy. **(A/N: Me and my guy friend had a debate on this. Apparently 'beautiful' and 'sexy' doesn't equal the same thing.)** When she blushed, he couldn't help but be struck for a moment. Also the way she felt in his arms, so soft and warm, and those lips. Those full pink lips that were so close to his and parted ever so slightly as if tempting him to press his to them.

The waitress brought Shuuhei's drink, brushing his arm lightly as she set it down on the table. She gave him a wink before walking of in a very seductive manner that Shuuhei wasn't paying attention to. However the other guys were highly aware of the flirting waitress and turned to Shuuhei accusingly.

Feeling their strong stares, Shuuhei looked up at them. "What now?"

Renji pointed towards the waitress. "That's what! She's practically offering herself to you." Shuuhei looked over at the waitress, accidently meeting her big brown eyes. She smiled and winked again. Shuuhei had to admit that she was seriously attractive: long legs, straight blonde hair, tanned skin, full lips, and nicely developed in the front and back. Everything was to Shuuhei's liking.

"Looks like he'll be busy tonight." Ichigo commented, throwing back his drink.

And that's what Shuuhei was. He was busy all night making that blonde haired waitress Meena scream in ecstasy. Even though his body was satisfied, his mind wasn't. He was craving something else that a one-night stand with Meena. To bad he couldn't pinpoint what it was he really wanted.

Hanabi sighed for the fifth time as she walked down the streets of Karakura. It was Sunday and it seemed that all her friends had something to do today, leaving her to her lonesome self. Not wanting to be cooped up in her apartment, she decided to walk around and hope that she'll be able to find something to do. It's been two hours and still nothing as caught her interest.

With another sigh, Hanabi stuffed her hands in the pockets of her jeans and turned a corner, bumping into something hard. She fumbled for balance, unconsciously reaching out to hold onto to whatever she bumped into to in order to prevent her fall.

"Twice in a week." The smooth deep voice that Hanabi recognized instantly chuckled. Eyes wide, she looked up to see Shuuhei Hisagi smirking down at her. "You're quite dangerous." Blushing, Hanabi noticed that they weren't that far apart. Her hands were gripping his black shirt and his hands were lightly placed on her waist. To the outside eye, they looked like a loving couple who were about to kiss or had just finished a heated make out session with the way Hanabi was blushing. In fact, Hanabi couldn't help but look at his lips, feeling a strange sensation to lean in and-

Shaking her head, Hanabi pushed away from the alluring man, covering her mouth with her hand. _'My gosh, what in the world am I thinking? The only thing I know about this guy is his name and that he's sexy.'_** (A/N: That's enough for me *Wink Wink*)**

Shuuhei tilted his head, staring at the blushing woman before him. For some reason he wanted to know what was going through her mind at that second. What it was that was making her blush so much. "Where are you going?" He asked instead of his true question.

Hanabi removed her hand from her mouth. "Nowhere, I got bored at home so I came out to see if there was something to do."

"Then you should come with me." Shuuhei offered. "There's this art festival going on at the park."

Hanabi pondered his words for a second. _Not like I have anything better to do._ "Alright Hisagi-kun, I'm in."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well I have more, but the cold medicine is kicking in and I'm staring to see double. All kinds of reviews welcome so go ahead and click that button down below. If I get review by Monday I'll post chapter two Tuesday.**


	2. A Double Date for Us

**Disclaimer: Ha! If I owned Bleach then there would be some 18+ episodes if ya catch my drift *wink wink* JK!**

**A/N: Hmmm not much to say, though I do want to give a shout out to Leyshla, Mesutora, and The Fox Knight. These guys gave me the motivation to post more *round of applause* so I hope you guys and anyone else who reads, like this chapter. ****ALERT I'VE CHANGED HANABI TO YUMI! REPEAT HANABI = YUMI**

**P.S The song quotes are the recommended song for the chapters.**

* * *

><p>"<em>What I've been missing in my life, what I've been dreaming of, you'll be that girl, you'll be that girl…"<em>

_~ "You Make Me Feel" By Cobra Starship_

**A Double Date for Us**

"Oh wow, look at this!" Yumi said, pointing to a beautiful water painting of a mother holder her child. Yumi's male companion came up behind her and looked over her shoulder.

"This person got skills." He hummed in appreciation.

The duo appreciated the artwork for a couple of more seconds, then moved on to the rest of the displayed artwork, picking out the ones they found most interesting and laughing when they tries to interpret the pieces of art. They moved on to the other art exhibits, laughing and joking like old friends, while telling the other about themselves.

"I'm studying medicine." Yumi told Shuuhei as looked at a homemade necklace. "I even have a job at a local clinic." She glanced over at Shuuhei. "What about you?"

"I'm at the police academy." Shuuhei stated as he followed Yumi around the jewelry table. If any of his friends saw him right now, tailing a girl who was looking at jewelry, they would think something was wrong with him. "I'll be graduating by the end of this year with the position of Lieutenant."

Yumi smiled up at the man. "That's wonderful Hisagi-san." For some reason, Shuuhei's heart soared at her smile and sincere praise. "You'll make a good cop." Suddenly, Yumi struck a pose where she was holding an invisible gun, her face dead serious. "At night the bad guys come out to wreak havoc." She whispered in a dramatic movie trailer voice. "When all hope seems loss, one man steps forward with the will and drive to protect the innocent. Yumi began to hum and intro theme that sounded similar to the Batman theme, making Shuuhei burst with laughter. Yumi lowered her fake gun and pouted at the still laughing man. "Hey! No laughing."

Even though she said that, Yumi was also laughing the next second. Both couldn't think of a time where they laughed so carefree at something. Both couldn't think of a time where they felt so comfortable around another person. It seemed like they were long time friends. To the outside eye, they seemed like a couple on the verge of marriage.

As the two calmed down, music could be heard, capturing all the people of the expo. It was soft as feathers, but carried the heavy burden of emotion. People began to gravitate towards the stage, where the pianist/singer was. Unconsciously, Yumi grabbed Shuuhei's hand and dragged him all the way to the front of the stage. It was a woman who was performing. She had her eyes closed as her body swayed to the music she was so expertly playing.

Yumi stared up at the woman, so entranced that she didn't notice the way her hand tightened on Shuuhei's or the way Shuuhei looked down at her awed expression and smiled. Time passed and soon the sun set and the moon rose. However not once did the two release the other's hand. They both just listened to the music and basked in each other's company.

* * *

><p>"What? You have a what tonight?" Yumi pulled the phone away from her ear, hoping that she didn't have any hearing damage from Rangiku's loud shriek.<p>

"A date." Yumi said for the second time, scanning her closet for something nice to wear. "Well a double date with Orihime and Ichigo."

On the other side of the phone, Rangiku sighed dejectedly. "You two are so lucky. Wait a minute…" Yumi inwardly cursed that Rangiku finally caught on to what she was desperately trying to avoid. "Who are you going with?"

"Uh well you know him." Yumi laughed nervously as she laid out a sleeveless teal shirt that had gold flower print on it. "He's a childhood friend of yours." She let the way obvious hints sink in as she picked out brown shorts. Since the date is only at an amusement park, she hoped that what she picked out was casual, but still cute enough to impress. After more that adequate time ticked by, Yumi began to worry about Rangiku's lack of response. "Ran-"

"SHUUHEI?" Rangiku screamed into the phone, causing Yumi to jump and drop the phone out of fright. Even lying on the floor at her feet, Yumi could still hear every word that Rangiku was saying. "I was not expecting that! Oh my gosh! This is great. Shuuhei needs a woman like you to keep him in line."

Blushing, Yumi picked up the phone and went to sit on her bed. "Aren't you thinking to far ahead? It might not even work out." Sure the time Shuuhei and Yumi spent together at the art festival was fun and the least bit awkward, but that didn't mean that this date would go with out a hiccup. That's why when Ichigo and Orihime offered that the tow come with them to the amusement park for a double date, Yumi couldn't feel more delighted. Now she can see if there is any real chemistry between her and Shuuhei without the awkwardness of being on a date just by themselves and finding out that they're two completely different beings.

"It will work out." Rangiku stated with such conviction that even Yumi believed that it would. "Shuuhei may look bad on the outside, but he is actually the perfect gentleman and trust me when I say this. You are his first date in quite some time. Even though it is double sate, which by the way, Shuuhei wouldn't agree to if it wasn't worth the effort." Somewhere in the background there was loud, persistent knocking. "Oh that must be Momo and Rukia."

"Tell them I said hi."

"Will so and you have fun Yumi."

The line went dead and Yumi sighed in relief. Just talking to Rangiku drains your energy. Yumi looked at the clock on her bedside stand and groaned. She only had an hour to get ready. _Why did Rangiku have to call me at such a crucial time? _Yumi mentally cursed as she raced into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Yumi peeked over at Shuuhei for the hundredth time since they arrived at the amusement park and hour ago. Ichigo and Orihime were walking ahead, laughing at something Orihime was saying. They looked so lovey dovey with Ichigo's arm possessively wrapped around Orihime's waist. So far the double date is going good, they all rode rides and laughed at jokes, but now Yumi wants alone time with Shuuhei. She knows for a fact that she is attracted to him and like him, so wants to learn more about him, but on a more intimate level. Not that she didn't mind Ichigo's and Orihime's company, she just wants to get away from them for a bit.<p>

With a sigh, Yumi looked over to stare at the lights of the giant Ferris wheel. That was something she always wanted to get on, but she never had someone to share the experience with. _I wonder if Shuuhei will ride with-_

Her mental thoughts were cut of when she felt a large, warm hand grab her smaller one and pull her quickly away in the direction of the Ferris wheel. She looked up at Shuuhei, trying to keep up with his long strides, and then back at Orihime and Ichigo who were walking on, not noticing their departure. "What are you doing Hisagi-kun?"

"Well I just want to be alone with you right now." He replied as he looked over his shoulder and smirked down at her. Yumi gasped then smiled, her hand tightening its hold on his.

The two stopped to catch there breaths. They looked at on another and busted out laughing. Shuuhei couldn't help the warm feeling that touched his heart when he saw Yumi smile or the way his body heated up at the sound of her tinkling laughter. She was just a woman, but she affects him in ways that no other has in all his life. It was both scary and wonderful, that's why he wanted to get her alone. He wanted to see just what it is about this woman that attracts him so. That the main reason he agreed to this double date in a crowded amusement park. If any other girl had asked him, his immediate answer would have been no, but when he saw Yumi's eager face, his heart melted and all he could do was go along with her wish.

Shuuhei noticed Yumi of stare and followed her line of sight to the giant Ferris wheel. "Do you want to ride it?" he asked. Yumi turned her wide green eyes on him.

"Can we?"

"Of course." Shuuhei laughed, grabbing her hand again, but this time interlacing their finger together. This caused Yumi to blush in embarrassment. Sure she held hands like this before, but with Shuuhei it felt more romantic and electrifying. It was both a wonderful and terrifying feeling.

The ride attendant opened the door and gondola and closed it after the couple entered. After the minute the giant wheel began to turn at a leisurely pace, exciting Yumi. She looked out the window to take in the view that only being at the top could bring. "Wow, it looks so different." She whispered. The lights of the multiple rides expanded as far as she could see, lighting up the dark sky. To the left, she could see the dark expanse of the gently rolling see, reflecting the crescent moon. To her it seemed like she was observing a different world. The only thing that reminded her of the truth was Shuuhei's warm breath blowing on her neck. **(A/N: Whoa back up bro! Ha-ha.)**

Yumi turned to see that their faces were closer than she thought, their lips almost touching. Shuuhei looked sown at Yumi, thinking the same though she was of initiating a kiss. When he had saw how captivated she was while looking at the view, he couldn't help the impulse to go sit next to her, clearly negating the concept of personal space. When she turned to face him, he couldn't help how his eyes went to her full and luscious lips. They were tempting him to lean and press his to hers. Tempting him to fully taste her. Tempting him to take right then and there.

"Hisagi-kun?" Yumi whispered as he leaned in closer, her eyes drooping on their own accord.

"Call me Shuuhei." He said before capturing her lips with his. The kiss was light and testing incase Yumi wanted to pull away. When she didn't, Shuuhei intensified the kiss, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her closer and placing a hand on the side of her face to tilt her head up for a better angle. She moaned as his tongue snaked out and licked across her bottom lip asking for permission which she gave. Shuuhei reveled in the sweet taste of Yumi, growing hard with desire and pushing her back until she was trapped between the wall and him.

Yumi felt like she was fire, she never thought that a kiss could turn her in such a degree. However she knew that it wasn't just the kiss but the man giving the kiss that was making her body burn. Soon, the need for air became too urgent and they broke apart, panting heavily. They looked at each other for a moment with Shuuhei running his thumb across Yumi's cheek.

"Wow." Yumi gasped. "That was wow."

Smirking at her lack of descriptive words, Shuuhei leaned down so his forehead was resting against hers. They stayed like that in comfortable silence until the ride came to an end. As they walked off hand in hand, Shuuhei leaned down to kiss her one more time, not caring of the various looks they received. "Next time were going out alone." He said against her lips.

In a daze, Yumi could only nod in agreement and allow Shuuhei to lead her away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AWWWW wasn't this just an adorable chapter! Yes? No? Maybe? Just don't care? Ha-ha! Any who… the next three chapters maybe are still Shuuhei-Yumi fluff BUT BUT WAIT FOR IT…. The action is coming after those three or possible two. The Big Bad Sexy Three will make their appearance soon (not the soul reaper three *hint hint*) **

**Well I think that's enough hints so till next time folks!**


	3. Love and Power

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Bleach, I would have special shows once a week called Trash Talk with Grimmjow. Yeah that would be cool.**

**A/N: SOOOOOO this isn't my best, well at least the beginning isn't. But no fear! There's a special citrus fruit in this chapter! Though this is my first so it might suck. Though I wanted to put it in so you have something thankful about for Thanksgiving! Well let me stop rambling HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"<em>However far away, I will always love you. However long I stay, I will always love you. Whatever words that I say, I will always love you…"<em>

_~ Lovesong by Adele_

* * *

><p><span>Love and Power<span>

In the months that followed that first kiss, Shuuhei and Yumi have been in a steady relationship. When their friends found out their relationship, they were quite surprised, but all gave them encouragement, especially Rangiku. Shuuhei treated Yumi with respect and cherished her in ways he never did for anyone else. In fact on their first real date he got her a single red rose and always seemed to give her one whenever the old one died. Yumi love the emotional side of Shuuhei that no one else saw. She makes him laugh and is always doing something for him whether it's cooking him a meal or helping him now with his graduation uniform.

"How do you feel?" She asked buttoning up the black shirt. Shuuhei shrugged.

"Nothing really." He said. "I mean I'm happy that I'm finally achieving my goal, but other than that nothing."

Yumi giggled, placing her hands on his broad chest when she finished with the buttons. She pressed closer to him, tilting her head up. "Well I'm so proud of you and I'm happy that I get say that's my boyfriend when you get your official badge, lieutenant of division nine."

"All the women will be jealous." Shuuhei smirked, wrapping his arms around Yumi's waist. "They'll try to steal me away."

"Guess I better make sure I keep you interested in me." Yumi smiled deviously, her eyes drooping in preparation for the incoming kiss.

"I guess you better."

Their lips met in a rush of passion, making Yumi moan. Shuuhei pushed his tongue into her hot mouth, tasting her sweetness. His body began to burn as she threaded her fingers in his hair, scratching his scalp. Yumi felt them moving towards the bed and her rationale side began to kick in. She pulled away with will and smiled up at Shuuhei. "We got to get going Shuuhei."

Shuuhei frowned, wishing that the induction ceremony wasn't until another three hours or a day. Slowly he released the beautiful woman before him and grabbed his hat of the bed. Yumi bit her lip, not liking that Shuuhei was so quiet. For the past months, they've had hot and heavy make out sessions, but she always stopped them before they actually did anything. It wasn't that she didn't want him, she wanted him a lot, but she was still a virgin and wasn't really prepared to go that far yet. However, she was hoping that if not tonight then tomorrow she will give Shuuhei all of her. Since he already had her heart, she would have no regrets if he were her first.

"Are you ready Yumi?" Shuuhei asked, bringing her out of her thoughts. She nodded and Shuuhei grabbed her hand, leading her out of his apartment.

* * *

><p>"Wow it's packed." Yumi commented as they entered the grand room where the ceremony was being held. Shuuhei led her to a large empty table. In the middle was a card that had his name and two others on it, including Ichigo's.<p>

"Ichigo Renji and I are sharing this table, since were only invited a few people." Shuuhei explained, pulling out the chair for Yumi. She always liked it when he did stuff like that. As he pushed in her chair, he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight?"

Yumi giggled. "A couple of time, but once more wont hurt." She made a mental note to wear the sleeveless, light pink, knee length dress more often. It hugged her curves in all the right places and complemented her fair skin and green eyes. Her long dark hair was hung down to her waist in curls. Shuuhei could never get over the fact that he was in a relationship with a beautiful and kind woman. He kissed her cheek then moved to kiss her waiting lips when someone called his name.

"Yo Shuuhei!" mentally cursing, Shuuhei straightened up to look at a grinning man. He was older than Shuuhei by some years and had brown hair pulled into a ponytail and a scruffy beard. The man smiled, tipping back his straw hat to look at them more closely.

"Captain Kyoraku." Shuuhei nodded his head in respect at the captain of division eight. He was one of the eccentric captains out of the whole division and never his that fact with his straw hat. Then again when you were the captain of one division for as long as he was then you have rights to be eccentric.

"So this the woman that stole your heart?" Kyoraku laughed, making Yumi blush and Shuuhei discreetly roll his eyes.

"Yumi this Kyoraku-sama, leader of squad eight." Yumi stood up and offered her hand, which he took and raised to his lips. It took all of Shuuhei's strength not to jump on the powerful captain and beat him senseless.

"Very nice to me you captain Kyoraku." Yumi nodded, pulling away her hand when she noticed the dark aura coming off of Shuuhei.

Like wise Yumi-San." Kyoraku smiled. "Well I got to get going before the old man starts to lose his patience. You better come along to Shuuhei, the incoming lieutenants must be up on the stage."

Shuuhei nodded and the weird captain walked away; tilting his hat low over his eyes. "He seems different."

"Very." Shuuhei kissed Yumi's forehead. "I better go, the next time were together, I'll be an official lieutenant."

"Mmmm very sexy," Yumi whispered. "I like a man with power." Shuuhei kissed her lips then proceeded to walk of in the direction that the captain went.

Yumi sat back down and looked around the tables of people. She saw a variation of people, including some of Karakura town's officials. She looked at the stage in front of the room and saw that there were a total of ten chairs situated behind the podium. Shuuhei had told Yumi that squad one was the head captain squad and that he already had a faithful lieutenant. Also squad four and twelve were more of supporting squads rather than battle squads already had lieutenants, therefore they were not apart of the program. So that left squads two, three, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, and thirteen. _My Shuuhei is going to be a lieutenant of a prestigious division._ Yumi smiled to her self, not noticing the man that walked up to her. He studied her for a moment, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose indicating that he was thinking. With a smirk, the man turned and walked away without Yumi noticing him.

As the ceremony was twenty minutes from starting, her table began to fill up with her friends. Orihime sat down next to Yumi after Ichigo gave her a light kiss and Renji cautiously dropped off his wife Rukia. Her belly was prominent in her silver empire waist dress. Rukia waved away Renji, promising to kill him if he didn't get his ass out of here. He left quickly with one last rub on her tummy.

"What an idiot." Rukia smiled sifting in her seat. "I'm only five months and he acts like I'll give birth the next day."

"He's just worried." Orihime laughed.

"Yeah, men always act that way on the first one." Yumi commented, reaching out to rub the woman's belly lightly.

Rukia rolled his eyes. "We'll I'm happy this ceremony is now, so I didn't have to come when I'm as big as a house." The women laughed at the joke.

"What's so funny?" the women looked up at Rangiku and Momo who was next to her. "All the stuck up people in here?"

This caused the girls to break out in another round of laughter, attracting curious looks from other people. "Jeez Rangiku, sit down and hush."

That's when the lights dimmed leaving the lights on the stage as the only source of light. The soft murmur of talking died down as a weathered old man walked on stage. He was dressed nicely in his black slacks and button down with a white knee length coat over it. Immediately, Yumi knew that the man was the head-captain that was in charge of the divisions for decades.

He opened his eyes a crack and looked over the hushed crowd before speaking into the mic. His voice was so unlike his age. It was strong and deep and held as much authority a man with his experience could hold. "Welcome to the induction ceremony for the Seireitei police force." He looked to his left and eleven captains came out onto the stage and sat on the chairs. "These are the captains of division, but over there are captain Unohana division four captain and captain Urahara of division twelve. A spotlight was shone on a table closest to the stage. There was one woman with dark hair pulled into a braid dressed in a black dress with a white coat. Dressed similarly only with pants and a button down was a blonde man. They both waved then focus was back on the head-captain.

"Now let us begin with the installation."

There was a long list of fifth, fourth and third seats which were the ones being recognized. Yumichika, in his character walked up the stage and haughtily took his badge that had the eleventh division symbol of two-crossed sword.

"I'm glad he got third seat cause we would have to kill him if he got lieutenant." Rangiku muttered, making the girls laugh quietly.

"Now for the installation for the lieutenants." The head-captain said. "These men and women worked hard throughout their time in the academy and earned their respect with their intelligence and diligence. They have been selected by these captains because they showed a character that was respectable for each division." The head-captain held up a badge that was golden in color instead of silver like the lower seats got. "These badges are representation of the respect they worked for and earned."

The captains stood up, each holing a gold badge that had each of the respected division symbols. "Uryu Ishida."

A lithe man with dark hair and glasses walked onto the stage and went to stand next to the only woman captain on the stage. "Izuru Kira." Blonde haired Izuru came to stand next to a smiling silver haired man. "Aizen Souske. Abarai Renji. Chad Sado. Lisa Yadomaru. Shuuhei Hisagi. Hiyori Sarugaki. Ikkaku Madarame. Ichigo Kurosaki."

Soon they were all on stage, standing by their captains. With a nod from the head captain, the captains pinned their badges to their lieutenants' chest.

"These are the new lieutenants of the thirteen divisions." Thunderous applause filled the room as the honored people bowed at the captains then turned to look upon the crowd. Shuuhei's eyes met Yumi's and she gave him a huge smile. This was a joyous day for every one. The Seireitei had inducted fine young women and men that will bring protection to the city. At least that what all the clapping people thought at that time.

* * *

><p>Shuuhei and Yumi stumbled into Shuuhei's apartment kissing passionately. Yumi moaned aloud as her back hit the door, making it close. Shuuhei reached over and locked it. After the induction ceremony, Rangiku threw an after party, which basically consisted of drinks, and many toast. Renji and Rukia had left early as did Momo and Toshiro who was division ten captain. Shuuhei had dragged Yumi out when Rangiku suggested a game of truth or dare. Ichigo and Orihime were close behind.<p>

"Ah Shuuhei." Yumi gasped as he kissed down her neck leaving marks here and there. Things didn't get this hot and heavy until they were coming up the stairs and Yumi kissed him saying that she wanted to know if he kissed any different now that he was a lieutenant. She learned that no matter what title he had, he still kissed with the same dominance and gentleness. That was good because that's what turned her on. "Oh!" she squeaked as Shuuhei picked her up and carried her to the bedroom where he deposited her on his bed. He covered her body with his, continuing their heated kiss. His hands inched the dress up her thighs, exposing her drenched black, lace panties. Teasingly, his finger ran over her covered heat, making her moan aloud. Yumi reached up and pulled of the already unbuttoned shirt and tossed it to the floor. She greedily ran her hands over his sculpted chest, loving how smooth tanned skin covered lean muscle. Mostly she loved how only her hands could touch him and no one else.

Shuuhei reached around her to grab the zipper to her dress. She sat up so that he could unzip it then pull it off leaving her body exposed except for the black panties and strapless bra. Growling at the sight, Shuuhei went to kiss her body, marking her as he went lower.

"Ah." Yumi moaned as he bit her waist. Who would have thought that would be a turn on spot for her. Shuuhei pulled back to look at his lover's face. She was blushing deeply and her eyes were a darker green and hooded. Her lips, from his abuse were swollen and red, begging him to kiss them more. Slowly, Shuuhei unclasped her bra and threw it to the side. He trailed his eyes down to her perky, average sized breast. He wasn't a fan of huge breast like Rangiku has, or little breast, but Yumi had the perfect amount and they were calling to him. Shuuhei licked the sensitive nipple of one eliciting a gasp from the woman below him. He loves Yumi's soft moans and the high pitched ones too. The member in his pants was itching to be released, to be buried deep inside her, but he had to hold that instinct back. He knew that Yumi was a virgin and he wanted her first time, their first time to be more than sex. He wanted to make love to her.

Yumi arched into him as he suckled each of her breasts; wanting to feel more of the pleasure he was giving her. Her body was burning at every placed he touched and scorching at every spot he kissed. He wasn't rushing her or going on blind lust, but was taking it slow and making her comfortable. If she didn't know any better she would say that he was worshiping her body. Her body tensed as he removed her panties then parted her legs so he could fully view her. His eyes were dark and lust filled, but he still had the kindness and cherishing that she has come to know. This made Yumi relax, even when he started to trail kisses up her right leg and down her left, skipping over her aching core. "Shuuhei." She moaned in frustration. He smiled and kissed her softly.

"Just let me do it this way." He whispered, touching her body so softly that she could do nothing but close her eyes and let him have his way. When she felt his body leaving her, she snapped open her eyes to see that Shuuhei was reaching for the nightstand drawer.

"What wrong?" She asked, watching as he searches the drawer.

"Need a condom."

Yumi smiled at the fact that he actually stopped to get one. In the heat of the moment she forgot to tell him what she got from the doctors about a month ago. She sat up and cupped Shuuhei's face in her hands, turning him so that he faced her. "I've been on birth control the past month." Shuuhei eyes widened at her news.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was preparing for a day like this." Yumi whispered, trailing her hand down to unbuckle his pants. "It's fine as long as it's you." She said, looking him deep in his eyes while she pulled at his pants until he sat back to allow them and his boxers to be pulled off. Yumi laid back and spread her legs. She looked at Shuuhei and reached out. "Come make me yours."

That was all Shuuhei needed before he was back on top of her, his hard member dangerously close to entering her. He stared down at her as he slowly penetrated her, groaning at how tight she was. Stopping at her barrier, he pressed his lips to her and swiftly broke it and fully filled her. It made his heart hurt when he heard Yumi's pained scream, but all he cold do was kiss away her tears and wait for her to adjust.

When Yumi nodded, Shuuhei pulled out a little and pushed back in. He did it a couple of times then lengthened his thrust when her legs wrapped around his lean waist and her arms wrapped around his neck. Just as he vowed, he made love to her, keeping his strokes deep and even, fighting the instinct to fuck her senseless.

Yumi let out a quiet moan with each thrust, her body growing hotter. It felt like there was warm honey pooling in her stomach, waiting to be released. She rocked her hips in time to his, not wanting to speed up the pace he set, just wanting to be apart of the dance.

With a final thrust, Yumi fell over the edge, sighing his name over and over again. Upon feeling her already tight walls closing over him, Shuuhei let loose and filled her with his seed, making her moan again. He started to pull out of her, but she held onto him. "A little bit longer, please." He complied and rested his head on her shoulder as she ran her fingers through his hair. They both knew that it was at times like these that they should say the three important words, but none of them did. Instead Yumi said, "Thank you."

"For what?" Shuuhei whispered.

"For taking it slow. I know it wasn't something you usually do."

"It's not, but for you I will do anything, Yumi." With that he sat up and pulled out of her, then laid down, pulling her in his arms. "But you should know that next time I won't be so gentle."

"Sounds interesting." Yumi smiled with a yawn. Shuuhei kissed the top of her head and listened as her breathing became deep and even. Soon he drifted off himself, feeling more complete than he ever has.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well another chapter done! SOOO was it good, ok, or just whatever. Trust me I know the first part was horrible, but I couldn't find another way to introduce the way I set up the story. Well the next chapter is kind of exciting. I might post it Wensday (NO SCHOOL!)** HMMMMM I think might actually do that Trash Talk special with Grimmjow, but tell me what you think, ya know Yay or Nay if you want a special chapter dedicated to Grimmjow trash talking the beloved characters of Bleach.**


	4. Let the Game Begin

**DISCLAIMER: ****The only place I can own Bleach is in my sweet dreams.**

**A/N:**** *Confetti* *Fireworks* OMG this is my FOURTH chapter, this is monumental! If you look at my previous stories, I always lose interest by chapter three, so I'm happy that I'm getting along.**

**SOOOO, I decided to post this chapter early, since it's officially turkey brake! (Well for me it is) This chapter is an after the "first time" chapter, BUT there's a little surprise at the end. The intro of the SEXY THREE! **

**Well that's all I have to say, soooo LADIES AND GENTS… chapter 4!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Here comes the rain again, falling from the stars. Drenched in my pain again, becoming who we are. As my memory rest, but never forget what I lost."<br>__~ Wake Me up When September Ends by Green Day_

Let the Game Begin

Shuuhei's eye twitched a third time. He's calmly eating his lunch, trying to ignore his friends. They were repeatedly glancing at him as they whispered in hushed voices. At first Shuuhei ignored them, but as ten minutes passed, he got more and more irritated. Finally, Shuuhei put down his lunch and looked around the table. "What the hell is up with you guys?"

They tried to look innocent, but Shuuhei casually raised a knife and twirled it in his hands. This got them talking. "Well were just wondering what was different about you." Izuru said, taking the knife out of Shuuhei's hand. "We didn't mean to upset you."

Ikkaku scoffed placing his hands behind his head. "You've been acting soft lately."

"Soft?" Shuuhei repeated, staring to reach over Izuru to take back the knife. He'll show Ikkaku how "soft" he can be.

"He meant relaxed, calmer." Renji interjected, not wanting Shuuhei's hand on that knife. Shuuhei sat back and raised an eyebrow. "Ever since the ceremony you've been more laid back."

The ceremony was more than a week ago and it never occurred to Shuuhei that he's been acting differently. Then again if his closest friends were saying that he was, then he was. "I don't see how, I feel the same." They looked at one another, then back at Shuuhei. "What?"

Izuru discreetly tossed the knife to the floor, knowing that Shuuhei would use it on the person who actually says what they're thinking.

"How have things been with Yumi?" Yumichika asked with a smile. "Rangiku told me the other day that she had some marks on her neck and that she was glowing."

The table waited in silence, wondering how Shuuhei would take what Yumichika was implying. Surprisingly, he smirked and put his elbow on the table, resting his head in his palm. "Rangiku must have saw her the day after." He said thinking back to how they didn't leave his apartment at all the day after their first time. In the bed, in the shower, in the kitchen, in the living room, wherever she was, he always managed to get her naked and screaming his name. In fact he found out that day that Yumi has a kinky and a very sexual side. The way she pulled his hair, the way she tasted on his tongue, the way she writhed under him, they way she always called his name, it all excited him. Just thinking about her made him-

"Shuuhei, come back to us." Renji snapped, bringing Shuuhei out of his perverted thoughts. The guys were all looking at him ridiculously.

"At least we know your good in your sex life." Ichigo muttered sipping his soda. Ikkaku smirked and pointed his finger at the orangette.

"You were just the same way when you first did it with Orihime." Ichigo scowled, but the threat wasn't holding because of the light blush on his cheeks. Renji started to laugh, causing Ikkaku to smile at him mischievously. "Now Renji, I know it isn't you who dominates the bed." Renji started to choke. Izuru shook his head in dismay while Yumichika smiled to himself. Shuuhei tuned out his friends, going back to thoughts on Yumi. _I wonder if she's turned on when she thinks of me._

* * *

><p>Yumi hummed as she walked down the streets of Karakura. She's been is such a good mood since the ceremony and she would bet a million dollars that it was Shuuhei that contributed to her airy attitude. The day after, he was so demanding that they didn't even leave his apartment. He always turned her on to the point that they did it anywhere there was a hard surface. Whether it be the wall, the floor, the shower wall, the kitchen floor, the bed, the bedroom floor, oh and the kitchen table.<p>

Though it was quite exhausting, she would defiantly take up another day of pleasing Shuuhei. Yumi blushed at all the things he did to her. How he touched her, how he kissed her, how he licked her, how he pushed into her making her-

So in her perverted thoughts, Yumi bumped into a solid something and fell back onto her butt. "Oh I'm sorry." Yumi looked up to see a familiar man. He was tall and lean with mahogany hair and rich brown eyes that hid behind square framed glasses. Upon staring at him, she noticed how his eyes flicked lower and stared. Confused, she looked down and let out a gasp. When she fell down, her mid-thigh, pleated black skirt rose, exposing her red lace panties. Blushing deeply, Yumi pulled down her skirt and rose to her feet. The guy smiled at her despite her glare. "Quite lovely."

"Pervert." Yumi spat, then finally took notice of his outfit. He had on black pants and a white button down with a black jacket. There was a badge pinned to his chest. "You're lieutenant of squad five." Stated, recognizing the symbol on the badge. Then she remembered him from the ceremony. He looked so composed and reliable when walking across the stage. Now Yumi was seeing that he has a perverted side.

"Yes, Souske Aizen." He extended his hand with a spine-shuttering smile. Yumi looked at it then folded her arms across her chest.

"I don't shake hands with perverts."

"My dear, it's you who's wearing such a flimsy skirt."

Yumi narrowed her eyes. There was something about this man that made Yumi shudder. It was like he was emitting an evil aura. It felt like he had a dark objective behind his disarming smile. "Yeah well keep your eyes from wandering." Yumi huffed and stormed around the creepy guy, keeping herself from looking back even though she felt his eyes on her.

* * *

><p>"Please I'll have the money just give me more time." A guy begged on his hand and knees in front the three men in the room. One was sitting behind the grand oak desk, his pale face impassive and his piercing green eyes emotionless. To his left stood a scowling blue haired man who had his gun strained at the man's face. To the right stood a man with shoulder length brown hair who had his eyes closed and appeared to be sleeping, but he was fully aware of the situation and the hand resting on the gun at his waist proved that. "Please have mercy."<p>

"Sorry, but I've given you too much mercy already." Said a voice that didn't come from any of the three men, but from the computer placed on the desk. "If you will." The voice asked the pale man. He reached out and turned the screen so that the condemned man could see the source of the voice. His eyes widened when he saw what the man was wearing, not believing that he was working for such a man. That this man who was in such a high and trusting position in society was in charge of these criminals. "Now that you've seen my face you must die."

"No!" The man screamed. "I won't tell, I'll keep it a secret."

"You know, the best way to keep a secret safe between two people is if one of them is dead."

The man's eyes widened only a fraction before the blue haired man fired his gun sending blood and gore on the wall.

"Tsk tsk, so bloody." The man on the screen sighed. "Ulquiorra if you would." Said pale man, reached out and turned the monitor so that it was facing him one again. "Starrk, make sure Szayel cleans that up thoroughly." The brown haired man nodded, his eyes still closes, but his hand relaxing from its position. "Grimmjow, make sure to use a silencer next time, we don't want passer byes to hears what's going on in here." The blue haired man scoffed in response.

"Should I start searching for another deliverer?" Ulquiorra asked in a deadpan voice.

"No that is quite alright." Said the man on the screen with his ever present smirk and whimsical attitude. It was at time like these that Ulquiorra regrets his decision to follow such an evil man. "We're going to keep low for a bit, the police are hearing things. I'm going to wait a month then put my plan into action on my end. I need to be in a higher up position to keep this operating smoothly." The man smirked at his most trusted worker. "Until then, make sure no one steps out of line and that we stay of the radar, Ulquiorra."

"As you wish."

The feed on the computer went dead, leaving the three men in silence. Grimmjow pushed of the wall and sneered at the dead body in the middle of the room. "This shit is stupid." He growled. "We work for a fucking mad man, but we can't do jack shit." Starrk opened his stormy gray eyes, to look at his fellow comrade.

"We all chose this path, now we must deal with it." He said with a lazy yawn. Starrk looked at the man who loss his life over something so petty. Though when you work under a powerful man, little mistakes have deadly consequences.

Grimmjow huffed and began towards the door. "Well if we get a break then I'm going back to my girlfriend." He announced, and then left the room, slamming the door behind him.

The two men that were left stared after him, feeling the unspoken pain that Grimmjow was feeling. They were all feeling it actually.

With a sigh Starrk turned his grey eyes on the silent man sitting at the desk. His pale face was in the set in the ever present stoic mask, showing not one emotion. However Starrk has worked long with Ulquiorra, and has begun to decode his feeling through his vivid green eyes. "You're worried." Starrk stated.

"I guess you could I say I am." Ulquiorra said in his monotone voice as he stood and walked around the desk, staring at the lifeless body on the ground. It's at time like these he wonders why he ended up in such a place. He could have made something with his life, went out to search for the important person that was ripped from him during his childhood. There were multiple options he could have chosen, but instead he took the dark and dangerous path. Now he's so deep into the web of crime that he could only get out by death. That's why he hides his emotion behind his cold mask.

Starrk is also in the same situation, having joined the Espada gang around the same time as Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. They were all young, around the age of thirteen, when they got tangled up with the deadly gang. Starrk had joined because he was alone and scared. With his little sister dead and no other family, there was no where for him to go. Everyone he turned to for help turned him away without even the blink of an eye. They said he was cursed, that everyone who came near him died within the weak. Starrk Heard that rumor so much, that he started to believe it himself. He started to blame himself for his beloved sister's death; for the death of his mother and father. Hell, before he joined the Espada, the only friends he had were coyotes.

Even though the Espada became his home and family, it still didn't erase the fact that it's a gang; a murderous gang, led by a blood thirsty man. Though over time, he learned to live with the crime and hide behind his lazy stature.

Grimmjow is a different case. At first he was all for the blood shed and killing, but when he met his soul mate Neliel, light was shined on him. He began to see all the wrong and fault to work such a job under such a power hungry man. The killing, doesn't appeal to him any more, all he wants now is a normal life with his girl, a normal life he never got the opportunity to have when he was younger. Behind all his rudeness and anger, Grimmjow is really just looking for a way out that will not get Neliel hurt or worse. He lost every thing once before, and sure as hell doesn't want to lose what little he has because of a careless mistake. They all don't want to lose everything in an effort to rebel.

Ulquiorra knelt down and closed the dead man's eyes. Ulquiorra closed his eyes and seemed to say a silent prayer. It's funny how people say Ulquiorra has no heart, butt he's the only one who prays for the dead. Then again it may be true that he doesn't have a heart. Over the years he's somewhat forgotten the warm feeling a heart gives. If you ask him, Ulquiorra would say that his heart was ripped out along time ago and that he doubts that he will ever find it again.

"This thing that he's planning," Ulquiorra began after his prayer. Starrk walked forward until he was standing next to his fellow comrade. Whenever Ulquiorra speaks, it's always something worth listing to. "Could be the end of all of us no matter what the outcome is." Ulquiorra stood up, but still didn't face Starrk. "All this planning and infiltration just to be one step ahead of all his enemies. This experimental serum and test subjects, it's all leading to something greater than we can comprehend."

Like always, Ulquiorra hit the nail on the head. It was an operation that none of them can even begin to think of. "In other words, the shit is about to hit the fan." Starrk sighed, making a rare smile come to his friend's face.

"Exactly." Ulquiorra sifted his piercing gaze to the man beside him. "This is a game of roulette and no one knows that they're playing and risking their lives just yet."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well the first part was sort of fun. I'll admit the end almost made me cry. who knew these three guys had such a terrible life *tear* Well as the title of this chapter and Ulquiorra's words suggest, from here on out the game of roulette has started. More action and whole lot more sad moments.

**OK**** lets play a game! the guessing game. whoever gets the questions right will get a chapter dedicated to them and create a character to put in my story! (If it's reasonable)**

**1.) Who is the mysterious evil man that controls the Espada?**

**2.) Who will this guy eliminate in order to get a higer position? *Hint: Look up the Time Arc in the Bleach Anime***

**3.) Who is Ulquiorra's special person what's their relationship. *Hint: It's a woman.* *Hint: blood is thicker than water.***

**Three questions, so up to three people can get a chapter dedicated to them and a special appearance in my story. They all must be answered before I post ch.6 but no sweat I wont be posting at all this week so those who want to participate have about two week to do research.**


	5. Find the Snitch

**IIIIII'MMMM BACK! Muwahahahahahah! Aren't you all glad? No? Yes? Maybe? You all thought I died? Hahaha. I don't know why I don't post more, since I have most of the story written out already. I think it's because I was contemplating on putting in another lemon. I decided to omit the lemon I originally had in this chapter because it was way to hardcore and I don't think anyone would want that right now. Sooooo on with the story!**

**Oh must mention that some of the Espada may be a tiny bit OOC… Oh and warnings for some swearing...**

* * *

><p>"<em>A warning to the people, the good and the evil, this is war."<em>

_~ This is War by 30 Seconds to Mars_

Find the snitch

There was high tension in the air as the selected squads surrounded the warehouse. Captain Shinji, the one leading the mission raised his hand to signal stop. Shuuhei looked at Ichigo who was on his left, then at Izuru on his right. Each had their guns trained at the worn down building.

This mission is a big deal to everyone at the Seireitei. After years of investigation, they finally caught up to the biggest criminals in the underworld. The Espada as they called themselves, are a group of people that have been selling illegal weapons and drugs, but most importantly, a special serum that is highly dangerous. According to medical analysis of the serum, it has the capability to turn humans into blood lusting ethereal beings. So far, information has been that the serum is still in the experimental state, which is good news. However the bad news is that, the Seireitei forces have yet to pin down the elusive gang. That is until today.

Captain Shinji motioned his hand forward and Ikkaku, along with other division eleven people ran to the front of the door. With a nod from Shinji, Ikkaku kicked the door down, yelling as he moved in.

"This is the Seireitei Special Forces!" Others moved in, offering support, while others waited outside, ready if any tried to escape. However, the only person that exited the building was a frowning Ikkaku. "The place is cleaned out." Shinji cursed and followed Ikkaku into the building.

"This is fucked up." Ichigo scowled, shoving his gun back in its holder at his waist. "How can it be cleaned out?"

"Most likely they knew we were coming." Izuru stated with a sigh. He looked depressed at the news, which is saying something for Izuru always looks depressed.

"So they got a tip from someone." Shuuhei frowned. "But this mission was super contained, we didn't even know about it until today."

"That means…" Ichigo didn't have to finish. All three of them knew what the clues led to. They all looked around the group of lieutenants and captains trying to see if they could spot the traitor. "It could be anybody." That's when Renji came up to them, looking ready to shoot somebody. They all stepped back in fear that that someone would be them.

"That Aizen is one weird bastard." He hissed. "I know that his captain is in charge of this mission, but damn it that doesn't mean that he as the right to act superior." Renji took a deep breath, and then lowered his voice so that only the three men could hear him. "What really set me off is that he wasn't surprised at all when the warehouse was found clean. In fact he was smirking."

Involuntarily, they all looked over to see the man talking with two captains. Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen. They looked casual, but that's the thing, they were acting way too casual with one another. It was obvious to the men that the three were beyond a captain, lieutenant relationship.

As if sensing their stares, Aizen looked over at them and sent them a disarming smile that made them shiver. The smile gave the appearance of being real, it even reached his eyes, but it gave off a sinister aura. Something told them that the smile wasn't friendly, but a threat or maybe a challenge.

"See what I mean." Renji whispered as Aizen turned away from them to say something to the two captains. "The bastard isn't normal. I bet that he's-"

"Lieutenant Abarai."

They all jumped slightly, caught off guard by the approaching blonde haired captain. "It's not nice to spread gossip." Though he was smiling as he said it, Renji bowed his head and apologized. "Quite alright, I also think it from time to time." Shinji frowned. "I'm glad I'm not the only one who sees my lieutenant's true side. However, you must take into account on when and where to talk about that." With that the captain walked away toward Aizen and the other two captains.

"If captain Hirako has suspicions, then maybe we should keep a look out." Shuuhei whispered. "We better keep this to ourselves and be careful around Souske."

In agreement, they dispersed their group and went to work, watching Aizen discreetly.

* * *

><p>"Good work Ulquiorra." The boss man said over the disposable phone that pressed against Ulquiorra's ear. Ulquiorra stood by the window in a house just a block from the raided warehouse. He would have moved farther away, but he didn't have much time to work with. Right now he was watching the remaining police look through the clean building with a blank face. It was utterly useless, no mater how many times they dusted for prints or studied the place for any indication of where the whole operation went. "Even I was surprised at how spotless the place was." The man laughed.<p>

"Yes, I made sure Grantz didn't leave any of the experiments behind." Ulquiorra said in his monotone voice, secretly wishing he could disappear like he made the operation disappear. "Since we didn't have a lot of time, I could only move us a block away, but I found a suitable place on the other side of town, called Heuco Mundo."

The man made a sound of approval. "I knew I could count on you Ulquiorra." That did not please Ulquiorra at all. "That's why I can count on you to hold down the fort for longer than I initially said."

"May I ask why?"

"Well things have taken an unexpected turn. Some little insects are keeping their eyes on me and it seems that the person who I need to get rid of is being extra cautious." Behind Ulquiorra, the door opened and Grimmjow and Starrk walked in, followed by Szayel. Ulquiorra looked at their reflection in the window, nodding head in greeting. "However my superior's extra caution is going to be his downfall, and if those insects persist after I'm above them, well I know how to get rid of them."

His frown deepening, Ulquiorra closed his eyes, trying to block out all the evil ways his boss could 'get rid' of someone. "I see, well I will keep up the operation and make sure it stays hidden."

"Of course you will."

As the line went dead, Ulquiorra opened his eyes to look back at the warehouse, only to see something that floored him. There was a woman of about twenty-two walking down the street in front of the domestic house. She was of average height with creamy fair skin, long dark hair, and vivid green eyes. Even though she was completely filled out and grown up, he still recognized her. Mostly it was the fact that they resemble each other in some ways. As she continued into a small clinic up ahead, Ulquiorra couldn't help but raise his hand up and press it to the glass, as if he would be able to reach her after not seeing her for sixteen long years.

"You okay?" Starrk's voice pulled Ulquiorra out of his nostalgia and deposited him back into his cruel reality. "What did he say?"

Reforming his mask, Ulquiorra turned to face the men who are in the same helpless boat as he is. "We'll be on our own longer that we expected."

Grimmjow scoffed and strode over to the window to look at the leaving cops. "When will this end." It wasn't a question, but more of a rhetorical one. They all knew the answer, but Grimmjow wanted someone to say it, so that he could shut down the thought that said it will be over soon.

"Either when he's dead or when we're dead." Szayel sighed, cleaning his glassed with his white lab coat. He put them back on and ran a hand through his vibrant pink hair, a result from one of his failed experiments. However the scientist never made a move to change it back to its normal blonde coloring, saying that it made his look eccentric. "Both bad outcomes if you look at it from a critical view."

"How is the new serum?" Ulquiorra asked, changing the subject abruptly as he went to sit behind the oak desk.

"Better, the test subjects hasn't died and it's been a week already." There was no happiness in Szayel's voice. It didn't excite him when he had to inject pitiful humans with an experimental serum, which may or may not have a fatal side effect. So far no one had survived, until he brought in one man. "It seems that this might be the one."

"Oh joy." Grimmjow growled, then turned on his heel and stormed out the room. They all wished it was that easy to leave, but there was no way to abandon their jobs and not face the horrible consequences.

* * *

><p>"Why who was that Souske?"<p>

Aizen looked up at his captain who was standing in the doorway to his office. He didn't notice it when he stepped in; in fact he could have sworn he looked the door. Though he wouldn't put it past the captain if he picked the lock, he may seem like an idiot, but Shinji Hirako is far from that. "It was just a friend captain."

Shinji raised an eyebrow in question, knowing that the phone call was not one to a friend. "Oh really now?" Knowing that his captain wasn't fooled, Aizen flashed him his sincere smile. Shinji frowned in response and stepped inside the room, closing the door behind him.

"I think you take me for a fool Lieutenant." He casually pointed out, running a hand through his long blonde hair. "You should know that I can see right through you."

Keeping up his smile, Aizen rose and walked around the desk to stand in front of his captain. "I don't know what you mean _captain._" Aizen emphasized the last part, making it clear that he was mocking the title.

Lowering his voice, Shinji stepped forward and whispered. "*I've knew since you were in your momma's womb* that you were going to be trouble. I'm always a step ahead of you, remember that Souske."

Aizen didn't even flinch, only stared at the captain as he left. Once the door was closed, Aizen smirked and turned to sit back down at his desk, taking of his faux glasses. "Maybe you are truly dumb Shinji." Aizen chuckled to himself, as he leaned forward and placed his elbows on the table, interlacing his fingers together.* It was amusing to Aizen, that Shinji thinks he is a step ahead, when Aizen is nowhere near what the captain thinks he is. For years Aizen has been planning this operation. For years he as been gain followers and the needed materials to get where he is now. There is no way that the blonde hared captain was going to be a major obstacle to Aizen now.

There was a knock at his door, and then two men walked into his office. They both nodded their head in respect, coming to stand in front of his desk. Smirking, Aizen leaned back in his chair, placing his elbow on the armrest and leaning his head in his palm.* "Gentleman, I think it's time to put our plan into action, don't you agree."

The silver headed man with an ever-present fox grin and closed eyes scratched his chin. "Anything to get this thing rolling." He laughed. "Though I do hope, you know what you're doing Aizen." Gin mocked a little.

Aizen smirked at his companion, his brown eyes sparkling with determination and fire. "I'm in complete control Gin."

The dark skin man nodded his head, his dark purple braids following the motion. "Yes Aizen has planned this all out for a while now." He stated, folding his arms across his chest, his unseeing gaze flickering between the two men in the room. "I think we have waited long enough. Now is the best time to conduct action."

Aizen smirked at his two companions in crime. "Then Tousan, Gin, you know what to do. Set the date to Friday."

Nodding in understanding, Gin and Tousen turned and left, leaving Aizen to bask in his plans of conquer.

* * *

><p><strong>*1.) This is what Shinji tells Aizen in the turn back time arc. I love that saying because it had me rolling when I first heard it. Shinji is the best!<strong>

***2-3.)** Y**ou all know those pics of hot Aizen and his smug poses**

**Well that's chapter 5. Good? No? Yes? Got confused? Whatever you feel just put in your review. I guess if you guys want the lemon, then let me know and I'll put it in as a deleted scene. **


	6. Where are you now?

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Bleach then Gin would still be creeping around with that fox smile of his.**

**A/N: So I decided to put in more Yumi background, after I realized that no one probably know anything about her besides the fact she's with Shuuhei. Therefore this chapter is a little in sight on Yumi's past, but it's no the full thing, just a little peek. Also I'm going in Ulquiorra's mind.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Home, home, where I wanted to go."<em>

~ "Clocks" by Coldplay

* * *

><p><span>Where are you now?<span>

Yumi let out a long sigh. She leaned back in the office chair she was sitting on and casually turned in it. The white walls of the clinic she worked in made her boredom even more depressing. Usually the Kurosaki clinic had a steady stream of patients to keep Yumi busy, but it seemed today that no one was ill. However, Yumi never regrets working at the clinic; in fact it was Ichigo who recommended it to her, since his dad is the owner. It had surprised Yumi on how different the Kurosaki men were, but how similar they can be when it comes down to certain things. Ichigo's younger sisters were also adorable. Karin had a strong and independent personality, but also had the strong emotional genes as her father and brother. Yuzu is sweet and caring, and always has a smile on her face; it was obvious from Isshin's stories that Yuzu was just like her late mother.

Slowly Yumi stopped her spinning and looked at the clock. It was four o'clock that meant that Yumi had another hour and a half to go until her sift ended. However she might be staying longer since Isshin had rushed out a minute ago saying he had to do an emergency home visit. Yuzu and Karin were in the living room doing homework while watching TV. Yumi got up and went into the living room and sat on the couch next to Yuzu. Karin was sprawled out on the floor.

"Bored." Karin stated, not looking up from her math book.

"Yep." Yumi replied throwing her head back to rest on the back of the sofa. She felt a hand pat her leg and smiled. "Thanks Yuzu."

"You're welcome Yumi-Nee."

Over the years that Yumi has known the Kurosaki family, she has grown used to them and even feels comfortable in calling them family names. Isshin, being his energetic self, started calling her daughter of the bat, though she wasn't as embarrassed as Orihime when he started calling her that. Then again that may be due to fact that Orihime and Ichigo are most likely going to get married in the future. Ichigo, became a close friend, almost as older brother and his little sitter became her little sisters. Having a family, even one that isn't hers made Yumi happy. She never knew her real parents or knew the love a family could give. Since young, Yumi has been a ward of the system, never actually finding a home. However, when she was sixteen, she found out that there was a trust fund in her name, which her parents left behind. That was also the time she learned that her parents were killed and her older brother went missing, then presumed dead after sixteen long years of searching.

The new saddened Yumi at the time, but as time move on, she found it hard to keep morning over a family she barley knew. With no family and only the vast amount of money in her trust fund, Yumi had left the orphanage system and struck out on her own at age eighteen. She came to Karakura town to enroll in the university that was known for its impressive medical program. There she met all her friend and finally felt what it was like to be loved and have a family somewhat. Sure, there may not be any other people that share her surname, but to Yumi that doesn't matter anymore, she fully content with her life, especially now that she's met Shuuhei.

_Jingle Jingle._

Yumi jumped up from her position on the couch and walked into the hall that separated the clinic from the rest of the house. There stood a man that made Yumi's mind go into over drive. He was a couple of inches taller than her, with pale porcelain skin. His dark hair fell to his shoulders and made his large green eyes all the more bright and piercing. His dark shirt and dark pants showed of his fit physic and made his seem all the more pale. For some strange reason, this complete stranger was giving Yumi waves of nostalgia. Her brain was trying to tell her something, but she couldn't make sense of it. It was to muddled and dusty from sitting in the dark corners of her mind for so long.

"Uh can I help you?" Yumi asked, breaking out of her momentary shock. Besides his pale skin, he looked perfectly healthy.

The guy cocked his head to the side and buried his hands in his pockets. His eyes studied her and she noticed how the hard cover dissolved, placed with tenderness and relief. "You're Yumi Hamasaki right?"

Instantly, Yumi straightened up and narrowed her eyes at the stranger, who mysteriously knew her name. "Who's asking?"

"I'm Ulquiorra Schiffer. I just wanted to talk about your family."

Taking a sharp breath, Yumi glanced at the girls in the living room and motioned Ulquiorra into the office across the hall. Once the door was shut, she immediately turned on the man. "Why do you want to know about my family? Who are you? Do I need to call the police?"

Ulquiorra merely stared at her. "Well, I'm apart of the police actually. I'm a detective back in Okinawa and we were reviewing so old cases and I saw the one about your family."

Yumi frowned and made her way over to one of the plush red chairs in front of the oak desk. She motioned for Ulquiorra to take the other one. "What do you want to know?" She whispered.

"Tell me what you remember; you might give clue on who killed your parents."

This was not something Yumi wanted to do. That part of her memory was fuzzy and who knows how reliable it was. "I was young, maybe six at the time, so I don't remember much. All I know is that I was playing with my brother, and then the next moment I was being dragged away by one man while my brother screamed my name as he was dragged away by another man."

There was a beat of silence, and then Ulquiorra silently asked. "So you remember your brother's name or your mother's and father's?"

Yumi shook her head. "Not at all. I didn't even know my name for a while. I was taken to a psychologist. He had said that it was my brain's mechanisms to a traumatic event. I forgot everything that was related to the event. Eventually I remembered my name as little fragments but that was all. Apparently, whenever I tried to remember more, I would have a panic attack and start screaming."

Ulquiorra nodded his head solemnly, looking away from the woman to stare out the window across the room. He felt a little disappointed that she didn't remember her past life, but he was also relieved that she didn't have to know the details of such a horrible event. When he came here, he had hoped that she would recognize him of the bat, but if she didn't he wouldn't mind telling her. However now that he's heard her story, it seems almost cruel to bring up his relation to her.

"But you know, I'm kind of relieved." Yumi smiled, looking up at the surprised man. "Sure I didn't know my family or the love of a family for most of my life, but I still turned out great. I'm on my way to my doctorate and I've met wonderful friends, and even found someone I love." She laughed slightly. She just said she loved Shuuhei to a stranger, even though she didn't even know it her self. Well maybe she did, but she just didn't realize it. "I don't regret any thing so I'm okay with not knowing my past."

For once, Ulquiorra didn't know how to respond. He looked at the woman beside him and didn't see the little bright girl he knew so long ago, but a strong, kind, and independent woman. She had an aura of happiness and love surrounding her like a halo. In the years that he hasn't seen her, his younger sister has become something that made him hate himself. She took the bad her life gave her and created a new and better life for herself. On the other hand, Ulquiorra was consumed by the bad and was made into a disgusting criminal under the orders of a dirty cop. He wasn't worthy of being her brother anymore; he didn't want her to know what became of the brother she looked up to when she was younger. Back then she had always seen him as an idol and he had always protected her. If her revealed his identity now, he would taint her bright world and put her in danger. No, there was no way that he could be apart of her life now.

"Well, thank you for your time, Hamasaki-san." Ulquiorra stood up and brushed invisible dirt of his clothes. Yumi followed his out the room and led his to the front door. Just as he was about to exit, she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait," She said. "Was my brother ever found?"

"No." He simply said. It was the truth after all. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I know that he's happy with how I turned out."

Ulquiorra smiled at the Yumi. "Yeah I pretty sure he is." The he walked away, not looking back once. If he did, his control would break and he would have run back with tears in his eyes and said who he truly was.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra walked down the street, his hands in his pockets. Even though his face held no emotion whatsoever, people passing by him would step to the side and give him a wide berth of space. That was all the better for the dark haired man. He hated to interact with people when he could avoid it. All the passion and love he sees from other people just makes him all the more sick. It makes him feel his loss to a greater magnitude.<p>

Subconsciously, Ulquiorra placed a hand over his heart, feeling the steady beat, but not feeling the connection it is suppose to bring. A heart, something he doesn't even have. Yumi has one, Starrk has one, even Grimmjow has one. So where is his heart? Surely it's not just this automatic beating in his chest? There has got to be more than what he feels.

It's funny that Ulquiorra knows everything, but something as trivial as a heart. Does one even need a heart? Is it really the thing that makes people alive, or is it just something that was made up? Clutching at his chest, Ulquiorra looked to the side and paused when he saw his refection in a store front window. He looked so pale and fragile, like he was one breath form breaking. With his hand clutching at his so-called heart, it seemed like he was about to drop then and there. Who knows maybe he will. No one would miss him, no one would even notice. He's nothing more that some underground crook that lost everything, including his pride and freedom.

Ulquiorra reached out and touched his refection, eyes widening when the glass cracked, distorting his image even further. Carefully he blinked and saw that the crack had disappeared. He withdrew his hand and turned around, walking away from the truth speaking refection. He knows that he's broken and cracked beyond repair. It's just that he doesn't want to acknowledge that petty fact. He walked a couple more blocks, just silently thinking to himself as he tried to block out the painful memory of how he ended up this way.

It seemed like time had sped up along his walk, or he was so into his mind that he never noticed when he got back to the new hideout of the Espada. Ulquiorra stared at the bland white building, surrounded by nothing but sand. It was the outskirts of Hueco Mundo, a division that is mostly know for its barren terrain. Ulquiorra entered the building, ignoring the empty first floor and going directly upstairs to the second floor. He slowly walked down the white halls, his hands tucked in the pockets of his pants. His eyes were trained forwards as slowly he returned to his usual non emotional self.

By the time he reached the door at the end of the hallways, Ulquiorra had put aside everything and returned to being Aizen's faithful servant. He opened the door and entered the room silently; his eyes focused on the man that sitting behind the white oak desk in the room.

"Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra bowed slightly, his eyes momentarily glancing at the other people in the room. There was Starrk, Grimmjow, and Gin. Tousen must have stayed behind to watch over things at the Seireitei.

Aizen smiled at his obedient underling, leaning back in his high back chair and crossing his legs. "Ulquiorra, I was beginning to wonder where you wandered off to." Aizen said, placing his elbow on the arm rest and leaning his chin on his fist. "I thought you had run off." Even though Aizen was smiling, everyone knew that he wasn't happy in the least.

"Of course not Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra said quietly, his impassive face remaining in tact.

Aizen raised an eyebrow at Ulquiorra, knowing something was off with the guy. "Well, I must commend you on this place Ulquiorra." He made a grand sweeping gesture with his free hand. "A perfect place to continue our experiments, don't you agree Gin?"

Said silver haired man, leaned against Aizen's desk, crossing his arms across his chest. "Yes, quite lovely. Ulquiorra has done well this time Aizen." He made a little noise that sounded like a laugh.

"Right." Aizen got up from his seat and came around the desk, clasping his hands behind his back. "We only came by to check everything out and to inform you that something things might change." A small smile grew on Aizen's lips. "Sooner rather than later."

They all knew what was going to happen. They all knew what lengths Aizen will take to get what he wants. The three Espada in the room remained in various states of impassiveness. Grimmjow had his ever present scowl. Starrk was looking lazy and bored as he leaned against the wall, and Ulquiorra has yet to remove his from his place in front of the door.

A silence passed over them in which Gin looked back and forth between the three Espada, his grin never leaving. Finally Aizen spoke once more, looking right at Ulquiorra. "That is all for now." He said dismissively. The Starrk and Grimmjow nodded their heads and headed for the door. Ulquiorra moved to the side to let the two out, not meeting Starrk's eyes as he passes. Once the other Espada were out the room, Aizen's smile dropped. "Ulquiorra, you are starting to worry me. You've been acting….out of character."

Ulquiorra just stared at Aizen. "I apologize Lord Aizen."

"Mmm." Aizen hummed, tilting his head up a bit and smirking. "Yes, yes of course you do. Just make sure you are here when I need you to be." With that Aizen turned his back on Ulquiorra and the faithful tool bowed his head once more and walked out the room. This was Ulquiorra's life now. To comply to Aizen's every word and order.


End file.
